Innocence Lost
by Schrodinger gen X
Summary: Seras was forcibly freed by Alucard and left to die after failing one too many times. Still haunted by the pain and anger over what was done to her, Seras wants nothing to do with Alucard anymore... Alucard after being freed has reclaimed the throne he once lost, and news of a string of vampire deaths has him looking where he isn't wanted. Rated M for gore and future Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_This one was actually inspired by the Rammstein song 'Mein Herz Brennt' _I know, corny to be inspired by a song. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for good music.

**Authorrrrrss Note:** Okay so this will probably be my first full story as I really enjoy writing about Alucard and Seras.

Now to warn you guys this will be graphic, and not just the *wink wink* good kind of graphic, but the "gory, tonnes and blood and mutilation kind of graphic" but hey, I am writing about vampires aren't I? (The real one not those sparkly fake ones)

A cold breeze blew through the city, the clouded night casting an inky darkness over the poorly lit streets. It was a late hour, and only the drunk, desperate or homeless were left roaming the streets in the cold. Faint sounds could be heard coming from the nearby apartments, and there were no cars in sight, something the vampire liked. After all, one didn't like to be disturbed when going out for a midnight snack.

A sudden shift in the cloud layer revealed the moon and pausing, the vampire looked up grinning insanely at the milky orb in the sky, revealing a mouth full of wicked fangs. Deep crimson orbs stared transfixed at the heavenly object, the reflection in the vampires eyes turning the moon blood red, and a low chuckle rang out across the deserted street.

Rolling its head from side to side the savage mouth opened wider as the vampire took in a deep breath, scenting its surroundings, closing its eyes as it took in the information from around itself. Suddenly the crimson eyes snapped open, and turning slightly to the left the vampire tilted its head staring off into the dark with a sudden interest. Cocking its head to the other side it listened. Faintly in the distance a scream of pure agony could be heard, a long, low wail of pain and despair that suddenly cut off with a faint sickening snap. The insane grin grew wider as the vampire slowly turned fully to face the direction that a cry had come from, and with a mad, happy giggle the vampire burst into a cloud of crimson eyed ravens, and en masse they flew to wards the sound of the disturbance.

…

The man on the ground panted with shock, fear and pain, disbelief coursing through him at the sight of the creature standing above him. Crimson eyes glowed through the dark above elongated fangs stained with his blood, tiny streams of the crimson liquid ran down the chin of the male vampire before him and he watched with horror as, laughing, the vampire grabbed the handle of the knife protruding from his gut and pulled. A deep crimson blood sprayed as the knife was freed from the wound, before the sides sealed, leaving nothing behind but a hole in the vampire's shirt. The man shook with fear, he had worked later than usual and had stupidly decided to take a shortcut through the shadier side of town, feeling confidant and safe with the knife he had tucked into his brief case.

Fat lot of good that had done, it had just made the vampire laugh at his feeble attempts to save himself…

A savage kick to his side sent him flying into the alley wall, the sickening crunch of broken ribs and dull thud as he hit the wall making his stomach churn. Letting out another agonised scream as the pain spiked through him, the man bounced as he hit the ground. Writhing in agony on the filthy alley floor, he shuddered and moaned, feeling each bite mark and broken bone burn with a fresh agony. The man knew he was dying, the wetness covering his clothes was steadily spreading and he was starting to feel cold. The vampire reached down and grabbed his hand, with a malicious grin he slowly snapped each finger he held. Feeling ill at the sight of his fingers at odd angles, the man closed his eyes, his throat burning from his screams and coughing he could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

A sudden high pitched giggle had him opening his eyes, looking at the vampire before him in confusion. The giggle rang out through the alleyway again, it was high and childish, the man frowned. It sounded almost girlish, like a small child's giggle, high pitched and joyous and yet ever so slightly… Wrong… Blinking his eyes, he turned his head around to look up at the vampire before him who was now frozen and wide eyed.

The giggle sounded again, closer this time causing the vampire holding him to whip his head around, seeking the source of the disturbance. The man shivered, suddenly more frightened of what was coming closer than the monster currently holding him. The sudden feeling of danger had his heart beginning to race once more and the cold feeling of adrenaline tingled its way up and down his spine, causing his broken fingers to twitch with the renewed urge to flee.

Another giggle rang out over the alley and with a flutter of wings a raven swooped down and flew past the vampire. Hissing he dropped the man and growling the vampire slowly backed away, whipping his head from side to side in a futile attempt to find the source of the noise. The man watched with some interest as the vampire's eyes narrowed as he continued to back away, long black claws began to grow from the tips of his fingers and he shifted his body into a low crouch. His back hitting the far wall of the alley the vampire continued to hiss, spit and growl staring down either end of the alley. The man almost laughed then as he was reminded of his cat at home, who always did that when he knew he was in trouble. A flutter of wings made the man to look up, there lining the tops of the buildings around them were hundreds of pitch black ravens with burning crimson eyes, and the man watched in fascination as they all slowly began to melt down into writhing black shadows which dripped off the walls and out of sight.

Looking back to the now clearly frightened vampire, the man realised that the shadows at the feet of the vampire were moving ever so slightly, almost like a nest of snakes. Lazily a thick tendril of shadow reached up and wrapped almost lovingly around the vampires ankle, causing him to jump, looking down the vampires eyes widened in horror as that terrible giggle rang out over the alley again.

With a crack that sounded like ice breaking, the shadow shifted sideways bending the vampire's leg at a horrifying angle. Letting out an ear splitting shriek the vampire clutched at his leg as more shadows burst forth from the wall and began wrapping around various parts of the vampire. The pain of his injuries now long forgotten, the man watch in a kind of sick horror as the shadows systematically broke every bone in the vampire's body. The advanced healing suddenly became a curse as every time a bone healed itself the shadows simply broke it again, and the giggling…

The giggling was slowly becoming louder and louder, working its way towards a full blown laugh. A beautiful, sweet, and completely insane laugh that made the man's blood run cold.

With one last amused chuckle the laugh died out and in the chilling silence one of the most gorgeous women the man had ever seen stepped out of the wall beside the vampire, she was tiny barely reaching five foot in height. The golden blonde hair that brushed the tops of her shoulders looked like liquid gold, and her figure, simply put was ravishing. A generous bust over shadowed a tiny waist before flaring out to a curvy pair of hips, legs that looked a mile long despite her small size ended in a dainty pair of feet. In fact everything about this woman seemed dainty, delicate even, giving her the appearance fragility. Almost like a glass statue, she looked like the slightest touch would break her.

Sneering over at the wreck of tortured moaning flesh beside her she looked over at the man and smiled, she had an angels face. Smooth pale skin, high cheekbones and well defined eyebrows framed a pair of large innocent blue eyes that shone like sapphires. A cute little nose and a rose bud mouth gave her the look of an overgrown child, tilting her head to the side she smiled wider. Bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, her lips twisted cruelly and the man shrank back into the ground her eyes slowly bleed to a deep crimson. Licking her lips her teeth elongated, and bouncing forwards she crouched down next to the man.

Giving yet another high pitched giggle she leaned next to him like a high school girl telling a secret to her friend, her soft rich voice rang out over the alley, seeming to stroke the walls with its velvet smoothness. "Keep watching, the fun parts coming up!"

The man blinked in shock as she pivoted on her feet and leapt at the now angry male vampire, who was rising from his place on the ground. Slamming into him she grabbed hold of his head with one hand, and slammed him face first into the wall, cracking the bricks with his face before flinging him through the air into the ground in front of her. Growling in fury he rose and swiped at her several times, gouging great chunks from her torso and arms. Great sprays of blood burst forth from her, but she didn't slow down, darting forwards she punched him in the gut causing him to cough up a large amount of blood. Gagging he sagged to one side and she grabbed hold of his arms, bracing her feet she pulled, and with cracking sucking noise ripped both his arms off. Tossing one of the arms aside she rolled her shoulders, and smirking took up a batters stance before the screaming vampire. Swinging savagely she began beating the other vampire with his own arm before throwing it into him with enough force to send him flying, striding up to the now prone from of the vampire she daintily place one foot on his chest.

Looking over her shoulder at the man she winked before pressing down slowly with her foot, he could almost hear the vampire ribs creaking before they gave way one by with audible snaps. Wincing at the sounds he watched with a horrified fascination as she twisted her foot left and right, grinding her heel into the shattered remains of the vampire's chest. Reaching down she grabbed the mangle remains by the throat and dangled him off the ground the vampire crying out weakly as she did so, bringing him close, she almost lovingly caressed the side of his face before letting out a full blown laugh. Driving her thumb into his eye she cackled as blood, clear jelly and brain matter sprayed over her face, turning her skin the same colour as her eyes. Opening her mouth an inhumanly long tongue slithered out, licking some of the gore off her face before she leaned forwards and licked up the side of the vampire's neck.

The previously limp vampire suddenly gave a hoarse cry and began to struggle weakly in her grip, desperately trying to get away. Pausing she looked at him, tilting her head from side to side as she watched him try and free himself before giving an elegant shrug. Opening her mouth wide again she reared her head back before striking forwards and biting deeply into his neck, throat working she drank deeply, growling and purring as she gulped down the vampire's blood. Pulling back she smiled again and with a twist of her wrist, pulled off the vampires head, dumping the body on the ground.

Silence fell as the fallen vampires body slowly collapsed into ash and began to blow away on the soft breeze. The sound of footsteps made the man jump as he realised that his eyes had begun to close, looking up into the once again blue eyes of the female before him, smiling she reached down and pulled him to her. Cradling his body against her she made soft cooing noises, and he felt hope flare through him despite the pain and blood loss, trying hard to form words around his broken jaw he coughed around the spikes of pain from his chest. Gazing up into the sad eyes of the vampire before him he whispered, "Thank you"

A slow smile broke out over the vampires face, such a beautiful smile, so soft and kind…. He felt his eyes slide closed again and struggled to open them, he must not sleep. Running a hand down the side of his face he felt oddly soothed as she gazed down at him, parting her lips she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leaning back. "No, no, thank you for staying alive" His eyes opened and he smiled weakly up at her, before frowning in confusion as he felt her dainty little hand wrap itself around his neck. Grinning she squeezed his neck and dragged him choking into an upright position. The man felt fresh fear course through him as her eyes once again turned crimson, and he moaned in terror as she raised his neck to her lips.

"After all fresh fear tastes so much better, and I do SO hate to drink from a corpse"

…

Seras dropped the now dead man and pulled herself to her feet, surveying the carnage around her she smiled. Her days of not drinking blood or hunting were long gone, now she revelled in the kill, doing her best to find creative ways to raise the humans fear even higher. After all fear made the blood just that much sweeter…

Licking her lips she grinned, although mixing hope and fear tasted even better and recently she had been 'saving' people from vampire attacks before killing them. The hope added spice to the mix and it was always fun to test out her powers against other vampires, many barely put up a fight before begging for mercy, others never gave in and fought to the very end. Some just screamed and growled, looking in disgust at the pile of ashes that used to be a vampire she snorted, kind of like that one. Honestly it was like none of them even bothered to learn how to fight, most just seemed content to just stick to throwing humans around and breaking arms. Shaking her head she turned and walked away, some people have NO imagination…

Stretching her arms above her head she glanced east towards the horizon and winced, she had taken longer than expected with that little show and now dawn was coming. Sighing she decided she would have to resume her walk tomorrow night, with a tired wave of her hand she open a dark portal, and stepping up to it she gave one last wistful look around the street before walking through back to her home.

Well that's that, five pages of typing later and I've don't the first chapter (huzza!)  
Now to give you all fair warning, I'm not sure how often I will be updating this but I do promise that it will be finished. After all who doesn't love a good looooooonnnnnng story ^_^

So the next chapter I'm going to explain a little more about Seras' situation and give you some back story. Also I'll try and put a bit of Alucard into it as well. I know this was really just one big long killing scene but I wanted to demonstrate how Seras had changed, and how her powers had grown… so bear with me kay? I'm also going to make the next chapter longer, five pages just isn't enough it seems to get the job done :P


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back and I've done my homework for this chapter. I'm fully setup with coffee and I got my chocolate and a Rammstein music mix on repeat…

I'm going to go slow with this one as I want to get it perfect.

Anyways, here goes nothing…

Stepping out of the dark portal, Seras looked around herself at the quiet glade she had appeared in and smiled. Home at last. She had found this quiet little glade several years ago at the base of the Alps, filled with wild flowers the natural canopy of the trees turned it into an almost perfect sphere. A small pond sat just off to the side and the rear of the glade back onto a large cliff, which was popular with hikers and thrill seekers. She giggled wickedly, it was so nice to have a ready supply of food just above her head, and the disappearances were always marked as 'accidents'.

Seras smirked smugly at her successful entrance. No matter how many times she used that ability she was still unsure if she would make it to the right place, and after much trial and error had realised that her safe range of use was one hundred kilometres. Any more than that drained her dangerously and made her weak, looking up at the trees above her she closed her eyes and let the soft, cool breeze blow over her form. Relaxing her previous tension she laughed and glided over to the pond that graced the centre of the glade she stood in, stepping in she enjoyed the silken sensation of water gliding over her ankles.

Every time she fought she felt so tense, after all she was still very young by vampire terms. Only a mere half a century old, not even fully matured as a vampire. Almost an infant in the eyes of some of the elders, her entire existence would have passed like the blink of the eye to some of them. Oh but she was powerful, very, very powerful for one so young, but it had taken her a very long time to master those powers. Twenty five long years has passed before she had finally learned to do everything she knew a real vampire could do, and she had had to teach herself as well. After being abandoned by her old MASTER she had struggled to survive, her life with Hellsing had done nothing to prepare her for the reality of life on her own, her humanity become a huge weakness and other vampires only ever tried to kill her for moving in on their 'territory'.

She had spent years starving in the streets, constantly on the move, struggling to master her bloodlust and powers. But she had done it, she become immensely powerful in her years of solitude and freedom. He had called her weak, embarrassing, pitiful, but look at her now! No vampire dared attack her! No vampire dared to mock her! She was a true nosferatu, a real vampire who killed for sport, for fun a true creature of the night. Pride, madness and rage swarmed her mind and the trees around her began to shiver as waves of her power began to pulse as Seras slowly grew angry, lost in her memories.

The pride at her accomplishment faded as the memories of her old master and sire continued to flow through her mind, gritting her teeth in shame and rage at what had been done to her, Seras forced herself to calm down. Biting down hard on her tongue she tasted blood and it helped centre her, the bitter feelings causing bile to rise at the back of her throat. Seething mentally she pushed the burning, raw feelings of hatred and bitterness to the back of her mind, she had loved him with all her heart and he had… No, mentally slapping herself, Seras took a deep calming breath to pull her emotions into line. The feeling of hot, blood tears on her face drew her further back into herself, and swiping at them with her hand she stared at the droplets covering the back of her hand.

That was her old life, and she had nothing to do with that now and remembering only bought pain and made her angry. Annoyed at herself for that moment of weakness Seras sighed and walked out of the pond, waving her hand she used her shadows to fix the wear and tear of her fight, leaving her spotless and perfect once more. She sighed again, the memories were like an old scabbed over wound. No matter how much she told herself that everything was done and dusted, she just couldn't help but pick at it, like a mental itch that just would not go away.

A sudden tingle at the edge of her senses told her that dawn was fast approaching, feeling a sudden surge of sleepiness she yawned. Turning she moved towards the edge of the cliff she stood under, and walked through the illusion that covered the entrance to her underground home. Gritting her teeth at another wave of tiredness she shuffled forwards into her home, no matter how powerful she was it seemed that only time would let her stay up with the sun. Turning right she walked through a long hallway before turning once more and entering her room, possessing nothing more than a mirror and a coffin it was simplistic but beautiful. While using her powers to build her home Seras had found a large vein of red streaked marble, and had built the room right in the middle of it, moulding her coffin right out of the floor. Another yawn hit Sears, this time big enough to make her jaw ache. Walking forwards she phased right through the lid into the comforting silk lined darkness, snuggling into the plush crimson silk Seras closed her eyes and sank into the darkness of sleep.

….

The room was dark, the only light source came from the gaps around the edge of the single door that lead into this cold, dark place. Smooth stone walls stretched high up into the ceiling and out of sight, a single blood red carpet lead to the only furnishings in the room. Centred in the gloom a huge wooden throne, weathered with age and scored with claw marks it stood next to a small end table which was adorned with a wine bottle and two glasses. It was very obvious that the second glass was never used as it was upside down and a thick layer of dust covered the upturned bottom, red tinted glasses completed the set of items on the table, making the room almost an exact replica of his previous chambers in the Hellsing manor.

Alucard frowned, leaning back in his throne he placed his boots up on the table before him and sighed. Boredom, pure simple boredom was now a constant companion who followed him everywhere. Picking at his nerves and fraying the edges of his temper, not that he had had much of a temper to begin with, but what little there was became shorter with every passing day.

It had been fifty years since the millennium group had attacked, fifty years since he had been freed from his human master and it had been fifty long boring years of quiet. At first he had been overjoyed, after all the king of the vampires was not meant to be tamed by any filthy, weakling human. Even if that man had been the greatest monster hunter of all time, but Alucard had to admit that those long years had been some of the most interesting in his long existence. After all, by the end of two centuries one had pretty much seen and done everything there was to do. But now the he had reclaimed the true title of vampire king, he had become bored. There were no challengers for the throne, no tests of might or power had waited for him, even the castle was still the same as when he left it all those years ago.

And the court…

Glaring down into his hands Alucard felt his lip curl, the court was full of weak needy vampires who fawned over his every word and schemed behind his back. Hungry eyes that sought out weakness, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike and finding none, each vampire wanting a way to his power and his ear. After all if they could not kill him then the next closest thing was to try and worm their way into his good graces, and in that aspect the women were worse than the men. Perfumed and jewelled they swarmed to him, batting their eye lashes and brazenly displaying their bodies. Altering their figures in the hopes of catching his eye, each one wanting to be his queen and mate, their honeyed words dripping off their tongues like venom.

Oh how he hated the court, how it had become decadent and frivolous in his absence, even the oldest remaining vampires had softened with time and killing a few in an attempt to make them grow a spine had simply made them scared. Oh yes he missed Hellsing and Integra, he dearly missed Walter, as the man had been one of the few humans he had truly respected. He even missed his tiny fledgling, barely a year old and he had thrown her away in a fit of rage. One failed mission too many and he had snapped, frustrated with his being forced to call a human master, disappointed with her progress and her wasted potential he had raged and beaten her. Calling her names, he had spent ages mocking her and her feelings for him, before forcing her to drink his blood and ordering her to leave.

Her hurt tear filled eyes were forever fixed in his memory and the stab of guilt at his actions had yet to fade, the image of her small frame shuddering with barely suppressed sobs haunted him in his sleep. He had been severely punished by Integra for letting her loose into the world, and he suspected the woman had been rather fond of Seras herself. Several months starving in the dungeon had been the result of that night, and yet he found that the starvation had been nothing compared to the pain of being locked away with nothing but his own thoughts to torment him over his rash actions.

He frowned, he had never felt guilt over anything before, even as a human, and he felt a faint disgust at himself for succumbing to such weak emotions. After nearly six centuries of unlife, he should be completely immune from such things by now.

But nothing he told himself made Seras' loss hurt any less. He had been quite attracted to her at the time, she had been so happy and full of life. So eager to please and loyal too, with her perfect full breasts, innocent eyes, soft perfect skin and her mouth-watering scent. He had never smelled anything so mouth-wateringly delicious before, her blood had a beautiful freshness to it with a faint hint of spice, and an underlying sweetness that he knew would just melt on his tongue like a well-aged wine. Feeling his teeth grown in his mouth at the memory Alucard swallowed, forcing the growing hunger back down, it had been fifty years and he had seen neither hide nor hair of her. He suspected that she was dead, and had probably been that way for a long time.

He had released her with no knowledge of vampire culture, no training, no ability to hunt on her own; she had been completely defenceless and as a result was probably now dead, her ashes long gone leaving nothing behind but the memories he now held dear.

Shifting in his throne at yet another stab of guilt, Alucard frowned at the tightness he felt in his chest. It almost felt as though the guilt was burning it up from the inside out, and the sound of someone clearing their throat was a welcome relief from his thoughts. Shifting one crimson eye to the male vampire kneeling at his feet, he arched one eyebrow wondering how long he had been there waiting for Alucard to notice him. Raising a lazy hand Alucard summoned his bottle of blood wine and grabbing a glass from the table next to him he slowly poured himself a good amount, swirling the liquid around the glass he watched as the vampire shifted slightly at the fresh scent of blood. Taking a sip from the glass Alucard held it in his mouth a moment before swallowing; placing the glass at his side again he recrossed his arms and relaxed into his chair, "You have permission to speak"

Rising the vampire before him gave respectful bow before raising his head to look at Alucard.  
"Sire I have some news that might interest you" Pausing nervously the vampire looked at Alucard, and giving a mad grin he inclined his head, waiting for him to continue.

"There has been a string of vampire killings in Germany recently, and several old ones have fallen. While this would normally not bother us, the human authorities have been alerted as many of the bodies have been left in obvious places come day break. So far we have been unable to determine who or what has been killing them and all we know is that most of the killings have been based in southern Germany"

Raising his eyebrows Alucard leaned forwards, this was interesting news, there were many old vampires based in Germany. Some of them nearly as old as himself, and for one new unknown to appear and start killing them off was interesting, he couldn't care less about the sloppiness or that the others were being killed. If they died it was their fault for being so weak, and the sloppiness of the killings didn't bother him in the slightest. After all the humans needed a good dose of fear every now and then, it kept them on their toes and made them more fun to hunt. But perhaps he had finally found someone worthy of his time, maybe even worthy to fight? Looking back to the now silent vampire before him Alucard grinned madly, showing all his fangs, causing the male to flinch back. "What else do you know about these killings?"

"Most of the bodies were simply found in ashes come the morning, some are found torn to pieces but still living before the sun gets them. None of the living ones were complete enough to give a description of who or what attacked them, although we do not suspect it to be the work of the church as there have been no religious items or signs left at the sites. Also the churches work is generally more… subtle"

His grin becoming wider Alucard found his boredom beginning to subside, finally something interesting to do. Waving a hand he dismissed the vampire before him before reaching over to his blood wine again, a brand threat killing vampires and leaving a trail of bloody corpses in its wake, a ruthless, strong, stranger who no one knew about. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with this one…

…..

It was dark, everywhere Seras looked it was pitch black, even her vampire eyes couldn't make anything out in this deep, cloying darkness.

Distantly she knew this was a dream, but that didn't stop the slight shiver from crawling its way up and down her spine at the sudden feeling of helplessness. This darkness was complete, more like an absence of light, almost as if the darkness was devouring the light before it could make itself known. Turning left and right Seras searched for something, anything and taking a tentative step forwards she began to slowly move through the dark. A loud growl to her left made her jump, and spinning to face the source of the noise she peered into the thick, choking darkness around her. Feeling her heart begin to race she took a small step back, suddenly afraid of the darkness that seemed to push forwards and press against her.

The feeling of hot breath on her neck had her shrieking and crouching down into a defensive stance, growling now in defiance of the thing that was stalking her, Seras grew her claws preparing to fight this new unknown threat.

Then warmth, a sudden feeling of comfort and peace, caused Seras to pause and looking down she saw two large masculine arms wrapped around her torso. Blinking in confusion she stared at them, how had they gotten there without her knowing? Looking closer at the arms that lovingly stroked the sides of her waist Seras felt her eyes widen in shock and horror. Bright scarlet sleeves came to the ends of strong wrists, and pure white gloves encased strong hands, pure white gloves with an awfully familiar pentagram on the back…

Gasping herself awake, Seras stared at the closed lid of her coffin panting in un-needed air. Shaking her head in an effort to rid herself of the remnants of her dream she extended her senses into her cave home, searching for any sign of intruders. Feeling her muscles relax in relief at her solitude Seras closed her eyes; it was a little before sunset and she still felt quite sleepy. Rolling over to her side she frowned, it had been that dream again, the same one that had haunted her sleep ever since her separation with HIM. Feeling her anger rise at what had been done to her all those years ago, Seras turned over onto her back, when would she be free from the feelings of hurt and betrayal? It had been almost fifty long years and the pain had yet to subside, it still felt as fresh as the day it had happened, and Seras hated herself for that weakness.

Reaching up she pulled the stone lid of her coffin aside with a loud screech, sitting up she swung her legs over the side of her coffin and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Moving to the doorway she turned left, walking past some of the many rooms of her home before reaching a set of stairs.

Walking upwards quietly, Seras pondered what she should do today. She had fed recently so she had several days before she would need to hunt again, and she did not feel the need to go into civilisation right now, quiet seemed to be what she wanted. Reaching the top of the long flight of stairs Seras look around the huge library before her, feeling a touch of pride at the elegant room before her that she had created herself. In fact the whole underground compound had been made by her hand alone, it had taken nearly twelve full years to do but she had done it.

Walking past rows of shelves she frowned, finding nothing of interest she turned again walking towards the far end of the colossal room. Waving her hand she dispelled the illusory barrier before her and let the howling winds flow past her as she gazed out over the valley before her, the last faint rays of sun dying quietly on the far horizon, casting large shadows over the cities sprawled out in the distance.

Leaning out she grinned in exhilaration as strong winds whipped her hair about her face, buffeting her body against the sides of the opening she stood in, threatening to send her plunging hundreds of feet down into the sharp rocks and trees below. Feeling a sudden urge to be outside, to climb and move freely Seras looked up and giggled, using her shadows to change her clothes to a pair of tight leather pants, and a loose singlet, she swung her body out and into the side of the cliff. Gripping onto the sheer rock face with her bare hands and feet, Seras laughed with pure joy. Pulling herself up with ease she began to climb, laughing to herself the whole time.

…

Stretching out on the narrow ledge she had found, Seras closed her eyes. Letting her senses expand, they roamed for miles over the area around her, feeling out each ledge, drop, and rise in the mountains near her. The heart beats of all the local wildlife thrummed in Seras' ears, almost like music, the slow steady rhythm of the forest helped sooth her and directing her senses down she listen quietly to the sounds of the forest below her. A lone wolf howled in the mountains behind her, its long sorrowful cry echoing off the rock around it and down into the forest below, another more distant cry joined it and soon the whole pack cried out in song.

Listening to the pack song rise and fall around her, she smiled, thinking of her own wolf familiar. Seras had many familiars, most she had found on her travels around the world, and one she had stolen right out of zoo in the middle of the night. Grinning at the memory of the frantic search for the hyena she had taken Seras rolled onto her side, in all she had five familiars. A golden eagle, and beautiful black female wolf, a tiny tabby cat who had done her level best to take out Seras' eye when they had first met. A huge reticulated python which she had woken next to after a wild night of killing and blood drinking, and then there was her favourite the hyena. She had taken herself on a midnight tour of a French zoo four years ago, and had come across the hyena enclosure. Standing in the moonlight had been a single lone hyena, gazing at the moon, and sensing her it had turned and calmly stared her down, completely at ease with her presence.

Not many animals could face her calmly anymore, the urge to flee overriding any and all instincts or logic. Even the domesticated animals such as cats and dogs, who had lost their natural instincts, still trembled at the mere sight of her. The bravery shown by the hyena had made Seras want to claim the wild animal, and claim him she did, the confusion of the humans over the disappearance still made her laugh out loud.

Silence fell over the forest as the last of notes of the pack song died out, pulling Seras from her memories, and in the sudden hush Seras could make out new noise. The sound of great feet padding over the rocks directly below her at the base of the cliff caused Seras to stir, large lungs sucked in air and the sudden scent of fear from the surrounding prey animals caused her hunger to rise. Pulling herself upright she leaned over the edge of her ledge and looked down, opening her third eye Seras began to giggle madly. Far below her stalking through the bushes was a huge male white lion, its snowy white mane brushed halfway down its back and paws as dinner plates crunched softly down in the undergrowth.

What was a lion doing here in bloody Germany?

Following the big cats movements with interest Seras watched as it paused, crouching down its tail began to flick from side to side, taking several careful steps forwards it paused again. Great lungs working, it sniffed the air before darting forwards and pouncing, a loud crack echoed through the still air and pulling itself back the lion dragged the warm, twitching carcass of a deer back towards itself. Settling down on its hind legs with an air of smugness, the large animal began to tear into its prize. Watching the animal feast Seras smirked, now there was a magnificent creature, some human had probably bought it illegally into the country as she knew lions were not native to this area, and the rich possessed strange tastes.

Feeling a sudden urge to get a closer look at the cat Seras stood, after all, it wasn't often she got a chance to see a big cat up close. Stepping forwards off the ledge Seras free fell down the cliff, a mad grin stretching her cheeks wide at the feeling of the wind rushing past her phenomenal speeds. Holding her arms out on either side of her she looked closely at the lion as she fell down, the animal sensing another predator tensed, looking around it growling fiercely over its kill.

Angling her feet down, Seras gave the slightest push with her powers and stopped her mad free fall to the ground. Landing lightly on a branch high up in a tree, she balanced on the balls of her toes for a moment before dropping down to the forest floor in front of the lion. Growling it stood and Seras gave the huge beast an insane grin. Standing its full height, it was six and a half foot in height and eight foot long, it was simply huge. Much larger than any of the ones Seras had seen before in zoo's, the large male before her was magnificent; the luxurious thick mane was a pale cream spilling over muscular shoulders and a deep chest. Massive paws showed strong black claws, and powerful hindquarters tensed as if ready to jump or flee, his tail now thrashing from side to side in his agitation. Standing tall and proud before her, he snarled and yowled his defiance, refusing to back down.

Seras found herself smiling, it wasn't often anyone or thing stood up to her, even the vampires she faced were wary after sensing her power. The need to touch the magnificent creature before her rose, and unable to help herself Seras took a bold step forwards, the lion narrowing its eyes at her in confusion as she moved towards it. Staring deep into its eyes, she realised that they were pale, crystalline blue. Locking gazes with it she moved forwards again, and slowly his growling died down as she got closer, tilting his head to the side he sniffed the air around her before slowly, hesitantly, taking a step forwards. Continuing to sniff curiously he worked his way towards Seras cautiously, she stopped moving and let him make his own way to her, watching as he circled her before rubbing his head against her side.

Reaching out she ran her fingers through his mane, looking up into his eyes, Seras saw a bright spark of intelligence there and smiling she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his fur. Deep rumbling purrs spilled forth from his chest and she giggled as he leaned into her hand as she scratched behind his ear, looking into his eyes once again she felt the sudden desire to claim him. Tilting her head to the side she smiled toothily at the lion,  
"Would you like to come with me?"

The purring stopped and the lion stared at her for a long moment, before leaning forwards and licking the side of her face. Smiling from ear to ear Seras leaned forwards and inhaled his musky scent, before enveloping both her and the lion in her shadows. Rubbing him once more behind the ears she gave a happy giggle, "Welcome to the club…"

A short while later Seras was back in her home, curled up contentedly in a nest of pillows reading a book. Smiling down at the new familiar curled around her feet, she reached down and scratched behind his ears, listening to the contented purring and thoughts of her newest acquisition. Sadly his brilliant blue eyes were now a deep crimson, the natural colour lost in the transition to becoming her familiar, but Seras found the new colour also suited him quite nicely. After all his new state would have made him a bit more… blood thirsty. Even his fur had taken on a more lustrous look, the whites were brighter and there was a slight golden sheen to him now, making him look like he was bathing in a ray of sunlight.

Settling down further into the softness of her pillows she placed her book on her lap and stared at the arched ceiling above her head, rubbing her hand in slow circles over the silky fur of his ears she let her mind drift, "I think I'll call you Sonne"

The big cat purred louder, and feeling happier than she had in a long time, Seras turned back to her book.

Well, this chapter is finally done.

Now I know some (or most) of you guys aren't really going to be happy with what I did with the whole familiar thing, there isn't really any full description on just HOW the vampires get their familiars. So after having this random idea the other day, I figured I'd just go with it, artistic license and all that jazz.

Oh and the name is German for Sun (more Rammstein I know)

Now I know not too much happened in this chapter and I'm going to get things moving a bit more in the next one, I just needed to set things up a bit in this one and let everyone know what's up with Alucard. Oh and I am going to have SO much fun with the lion, just you wait and see :D

So yeah, more chapters to come, blah, blah, something about sore fingers, blah, oh and leave me some more feedback…. Well I think that covers it, time for some booze ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**YEAH WORDS AND SHIT!**_

**Authors Notes Again:** Back again, I'll try to get things moving along in this chapter and there will be a lot more fighting. Also I'm going get Alucard into this a little more, no deep inner yet thoughts though (you know, just try to slowly bring him into the story and suspense and shit…)

I noticed that the breaks I was using to break up the authors notes from the story weren't working after I posted the chapters to the site. (Yes I know it took me two whole chapters before I noticed but it happened and its getting fixed, deal with it)

Anyway back to the story.

_Oh and brace yourselves, gore is coming…_

…

The night was cold, a slight touch of frost in the air that promised an early snow. Silence reigned over the dark, chilly landscape as thick clouds rolled in over the large mountains that framed the horizon. Stretching up into the sky and spreading outwards as far as the naked eye could see, the desolate snow covered peaks standing tall and proud above the world below. A sudden gap in the clouds gave brief illumination over the ground, revealing a small border town and a lone figure gliding up the side of a hill…

Alucard hefted his coffin effortlessly on his shoulder and stood, staring off into the deep cloud covered sky, grinning into the darkness of the night he slowly let his senses expand over the town below him. It was his second night of moving and he was almost at his chosen destination in Germany, having decided to start his search in the southern most major city of Munich before working his way outwards and north. He was rather enjoying this little adventure of his, and for the first time in many years he felt freedom from his permanent state of boredom. At first he had simply used dark portals to jump from town to town, which was time efficient but he found it rather dull. So he had stopped and had begun walking instead, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of this fast changing world.

He was saddened to see so little of the forest left as the ever oncoming tide of human expansion pushed at the borders of the natural world, not the he was going to try and do anything about it, after all more humans meant more hunting and sport. He had even taken the time out of his travels to sample some of the local… vintage…

Speaking of the local vintage… Alucard's thoughts wandered back to the town he had arrived at, he licked his lips and grinned feeling his fangs grow in his mouth he let his eyes go red and looked down.

Chuckling to himself he slowly walked down into the tiny little town he had found at the edge of the Austrian border, although to call it a town was rather generous on his behalf. Consisting of a few small produce stores, a dingy bar and a small motor inn, this insignificant dot on the map was nothing more than a pit stop for weary travellers on their way to more interesting places. He let his shadows grow wider; blotting out the few street lights dotting the single road through this dismal place Alucard began to laugh. He had never really been one to pass up a chance for a good meal, and the twelve heart beats he herd thrumming in the night around him sounded EVER so tempting.

…Soon the beautiful sounds of screaming rang out over the countryside, the long, loud wails of pain and fear echoing off the hills into the still night air. Strange seething shadows covered the small town from view, the smothering darkness almost seemed to suck all the light out of the air and the chilling sound of pure, mad laughter could be heard ringing out alongside the screams…

…..

Seras was hungry; she could feel the burning dryness of her throat and the clenching of her stomach. Her gums and teeth aching with barely suppressed hunger she stared out over the crowd of humans before her, the illegal rave was now in full swing, and the sounds of the music matched up beautifully to the sounds of their pounding hearts. Crouching high above the heads of the humans below her Seras let out a small giggle, they were so energetic and full of life with their blood running high on adrenaline and alcohol, the little humans would be just perfect.

It had only been a day since she had last fed, but taking a new familiar had drained her reserves significantly due to the fact that the process required a rather large amount of her blood. More so than usual as Sonne was rather large in comparison to her, but this little rave on the outskirts of Munich was just what she needed and Seras was determined to have a lot of fun with this one.

Using her powers she had locked up all of the gates leading to this abandoned warehouse except one, effectively creating a funnel through which she could siphon off humans until she had enough to sate her hunger. Looking carefully over the crowd she spotted a particularly delicious looking group of four young men in a secluded corner, young and fresh, they practically screamed food to her senses. Seras could feel her eyes beginning to glow in the dark of the rafter she was perched in and taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down, after all she didn't want them to run away before she had had a chance to have her fun.

Standing up she morphed her current clothing into a clingy red velvet dress, a pair of high black heels and a pitch black choker. With a wave of her hand she lengthened her hair to the middle of her back, curling it artfully. Twisting left and right she grinned down at her dress, running a hand down the plush velvet, cut low at the front it was so short it barely brushed the bottom of her ass and it was guaranteed to ensure her prey stayed where she wanted it. Turning her eyes back to blue she stepped backwards and dropped lightly down into the middle of the dance floor, turning she snatched a drink of the hand of the closest person before plastering an innocent smile on her face.

Carefully threading her way through the crowd she slowly but surely worked her way towards her chosen group, and as she approached she could feel their eyes beginning to run up and down her body. Taking a small sniff she smiled, the sudden growing scent of arousal was oozing off all four of them, giggling at just how easy this was she finished making her way over to them.

Placing one hand on her hip Seras leaned suggestively forwards, giving each of them a sultry smile she took a sip of her drink. "Hey there boys, care for some company?"

The tallest one of their group looked over at his fellows before grinning; walking over to her he grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her into his side he gave her a large smile before, walking her towards the table the group was sharing. "Why yes, we'd just love some company, wouldn't we guys!" Turning to look at one of his fellows he tilted his head towards the bar, "Joel, why don't you get this lovely lady another drink?" Nodding the one named Joel trotted happily off to the bar.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes Seras allowed her hand to be taken as she was lead to a seat. Sitting back she gave them all a bright, brainless smile, before leaning over and clinging to the arm of the first guy. "So what brings all you gorgeous guys to a place like this?" Tearing his eyes away from her exposed cleavage the first one gave her a wolfish grin. "Same reason as you love"

Giggling at his response Seras smirked, "Oh somehow I really doubt that…" Turning to one of the others she flicked her hair, reaching over she pulled his beanie off his head before stuffing it on her own. He smirked at her and pushed a hand through his hair, tilting her head to the side she batted her eyelashes, "What's your name?" Leaning towards her he placed an arm over her shoulders, "The names Gavin, it nice to…" He was cut off mid-sentence as the one called Joel reappeared, leaning forwards with a slight bow he handed Seras a drink. "For the beautiful lady, Chambord lemonade"

Taking the drink from his outstretched hand Seras gave it an experimental sniff before feeling her eyes widen, hiding her shock she gave everyone a wink before chucking her head back and draining the drink in one go. The sideways looks and now predatory grins they wore confirming her suspicions, they had drugged her drink, oh how sneaky of them! Allowing herself to sag slightly to the side she laughed internally, maybe they were here for the same reasons after all…

Deciding it was time to kick this party up a notch she mentally opened her link to Sonne, giving him a command Seras waited for the REAL fun to start. Soon enough a seething mass of black shadows appeared in the middle of the dance floor, and as the music cut out the sounds of confusion and shock could be heard coming from the humans, and the slowly growing circle of space around her shadows made from a very nice stage for the next step. The sound of a deep, rumbling growl could be heard from within the rapidly expanding darkness and with a great leap Sonne jumped out into the middle of the large group of now highly frightened humans.

There was a long pause as everyone started in horror at the crimson eyed monster that had just leapt into their midst, before the first of the screaming started. Wails of pure terror spread throughout the crowd like a disease and the people nearest to this new monster began running, pushing and shoving their way to the nearest exits, tripping over their fellows in an effort to save their own worthless skins.

Taking hold mentally of the four humans around her Seras froze them to their seats, forcing them to watch in horror as Sonne pounced on a human female, rending her back with his claws before jumping onto another. The scent of blood, fear and pain rose in the air like a heady perfume and inhaling deeply Seras giggled madly as Sonne bit down on the arm of a fallen human. Ripping it off with his mighty jaws he sat back, purring loudly he began to chew, blood and saliva dripping from his jaws as he crunched his way through the bone with ease.

The crowd of humans was almost gone now and watching the last of them leave Seras laughed, rising from her seat and skipping over to Sonne. Running her hands through his mane she kissed him on the nose, opening a dark portal she carelessly kicked the bodies through and with a slight wave of her hand she sent Sonne through after.

Stillness fell over the almost empty room, and tilting her head to the side Seras listened to the sound of franticly thrumming hearts, this was music to her ears. Using her powers she sealed and the remaining exits fully, leaving no chance of escape for her meal and turning she gave her best angelic smile. She slowly glided over to the four humans and licking her lips she let her eyes return to their natural colour, the sudden heady spike of fear causing a slight shiver to run up and down her spine. Reaching the closest one she opened her mouth, letting her inhumanly long tongue roll out, and leaning down she ran it up the side of his face tasting his sweat and fear.

Her hunger reaching an almost burning point she felt her teeth begin to grow into sharp fangs, and reaching out her hand she let her claws slip out before dragging them down the side of the humans face. The sharp slightly spicy scent of his blood filled her nose, and leaning back she licked the drops of the end of her claws, letting out a loud, insane laugh she began to melt into the floor. Releasing her mental hold on them she continued to laugh, "Run little ones…"

Jumping up the first of them ran blindly to the nearest door, tugging franticly at the handle whimpering in terror. Giggling she flowed forwards and sprouting multiple hands from the walls around him Seras grabbed him, cackling madly at his struggles, she pulled her body up out of the ground. Leaning in she opened her mouth letting her tongue loll forwards in front of his face, the hands holding him began to tighten ever so slowly, Seras could almost hear his bones creak under the pressure. His screaming was reaching an interestingly high pitch. Looking over should at the others who were running from door to door, desperately trying to find a way out, Seras chuckled. Letting loose her shadows, she sent them out to harry the others, keeping their fear fresh and their adrenaline high.

Smirking at her handy work she turned back to the one in front of her, he was sweating copiously, white was showing all around the edges of his eyes which flitted back and forwards like a trapped animal. Both of his arms were broken, the fragile bone of his wrists the first to give way and Seras watched with interest as with a loud crunch, one of his femurs gave way as well. Wailing in pure agony he writhed against the arms holding him, before screaming louder as the movements caused fresh waves a pain to course through him, his already pale face going almost as white as her own. A sudden clench in her abdomen reminded Seras of her own hunger and giving to terrified human one last sweet smile, she lunged forwards and bit down on his neck.

Closing her eyes at the rich, slightly salty taste Seras gulped greedily at the liquid. His increasingly feeble screams ringing in her ears, the cries of horror from his friends were distant and she growled as the blood ran out. Chewing down in an effort to get more of the delicious liquid she purred, feeling the hard edge of her hunger fading, pulling her head back she spat out a large chunk of lesh from her mouth and watched with interest as the last of the lights faded from the eyes of her first victim.

With a casual swipe of her hand she crushed his head, preventing him from rising as a ghoul, and with his blood still running down her chin she turned to the others. Growling in hunger she leapt forwards, claws extended. The next one fell fast, tripping over his own two feet as he tried to turn and run, screaming to the others to help him as they moved away from her. Seras raised a leg, stamping down on his hand shattering the bones, and grinding her heel into the ruined mess Seras bathed in his screams giggling loudly.

A sudden yell from her left had her pausing and looking up, she watched with interest as one of the humans ran towards her with a fire axe screaming profanities. Swinging wildly he hacked at her; the axe thudded into her arms, chest and stomach before finally getting lodged in her hip. Looking down at the gaping wounds he inflicted, Seras giggled again, humans were so funny when they tried to be brave. Letting the wounds seal themselves she looked up and locked eyes with the human, ignoring the one on the ground she stepped forwards, clapping slowly.

"Oh that was such a good try! But now I believe it's MY turn" With a clang the axe fell to the ground, expelled from her wound, the human looked at the axe with horror and raising his hands the previously brave one stumbled back, "What, what the fuck… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Kicking out lightly Seras clipped the man on his side, breaking several ribs and puncturing his lung. Effectively turning his shriek into a wheeze, leaning down and grabbing him by the throat she squeezed cruelly, the blood red glow of her eyes illuminated his face as she purred in his ear "I'm your worst nightmare…"

…

Alucard strolled happily through the outskirts of Munich, his eyes glowing with the blood of that tiny town. He had gorged himself on their blood, killing each of them slowly and as painfully as possible, their horrified screams still echoed in his ears improving his mood greatly. It was such fun to hunt for his own food, having food bought to him at court ruined the flavour, the old terror making the blood almost sour. Nothing beat the taste of fresh terror, of newly discovered horror as every tale the humans had been told as children came horribly true.

Slowing down he opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath he searched the surrounding areas scents, the disgusting bouquet of humans waste, trash, cars and oil filled his nose. Gritting his teeth in disgust he turned to take another breath before pausing, there was hint of something… Sweet? Taking in another deep breath he tilted his head to side, pondering the new smell. It was slightly sweet with underlying hint of spice, and power it was heady aroma delicate and fading fast he with the breeze. It was oh so very familiar… His eyes snapped open, beginning to glow brighter; he could feel his previously sated hunger rise again as he caught the scent of a powerful, virgin, female vampire.

Slightly spicy her scent reeked of power, darkness and madness with an almost sweet undertone, like dying roses. It was almost intoxicating and it called to him, tugging on his senses and arousing a faint wisp of desire, the sudden urge to taste the blood that was giving off this powerful aroma rose and Alucard could feel his gums beginning to ache as he fought to keep himself contained.

It was so rare to find a female vampire who was not only strong, but unmated as well. Most were turned and taken as fledglings by their masters, often being chosen for that purpose only; others simply gave in their baser instincts during the blood lust of feeding. Savouring the scent he guessed that she had to be maybe fifty years old at the most, oh but she was so very strong, feeling his desire rise again he grinned. Now here was something worth investigating, the vampires of this area could fend for themselves as he had found something much more interesting to investigate.

Turning towards the swiftly dying trail of scent, Alucard began walking following the sweet lure through the air. He frowned as he caught another whiff of her tantalising scent, it just seemed so familiar, almost as if he had scented this particular vampiress before but he could not remember where…

The distant sound of screams reached his ears. Turning his head he closed his eyes searching, waiting… There, another scream longer this time. Opening his eye he smirked continuing walking in the direction he was headed, it seemed whoever this mystery draculina was, she was hungry tonight and from the sound of those screams she was playing with her food.

Oh yes, he just couldn't wait to meet this one...

….

Releasing the seals on all the doors Seras walked over and pulled one open, standing to the side she leaned against the frame crossing her arms with a huge smile. There was one last human left alive, battered and broken his heart was barely beating, both of his legs had been crushed and one of his hands. He had been extra fun as having seen his friends die had had managed to gather his courage and try and attack her, pulling a makeshift stake from the furniture and stabbing her through the heart.

Well almost through the heart, if she hadn't moved in time she would be deader than his buddies, but she hadn't let him know that. Freezing she had dramatically fallen to the ground clutching at her chest and hissing, writhing on the floor in pretend agony she had wailed before falling silent letting her body melt into the floor as a puddle of blood. His cry of victory was loud and he had begun to run to the door, hope flaring in his eyes, of course that bright light of hope had died when she had sent a spike of darkness through his shoulder.

Pinned to the wall like a beetle on a card she had had let him struggle for several longs minutes, enjoying the sound of his wide eyed panting fear before walking through the wall beside him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Releasing the shadow she let him fall to the floor before beginning to slowly and methodically pulverise every square centimetre of bone in his legs, and once she had finished with his legs Seras had pulled him forwards and driven one pointed nail into his eye. Blinded and in pain he had passed out, slumping in her arms and ruining her fun, mentally scolding herself for being sloppy she had decided to open a door to see what he would do once he woke.

Sighing with boredom as she waited for him regain consciousness Seras surveyed her handy work, blood splashes coated almost all of the floor and walls, looking up Seras saw that she had even got a bit on the ceiling high above her head. The first of her victims was lying headless on his side with his legs twisted at an unnatural angle, the second was in several pieces around the room, each chunk of his flesh was covered in bite marks and she suspected that it was his blood on the roof. He was the one who had tried to fight back and for his actions she had punished him.

The third one was her favourite, him she had pinned between several supporting pillars before slowly pulling out his intestines and weaving them around each of the beams. His body had the least damage and the only bleeding wounds were his stomach and a huge savage bite mark on the side of his neck, he died the slowest, screaming for many long minuets as his internal organs had dried out. While fun she had decided to kick things up a notch and had looped his intestines around his neck, suffocating him with his own small intestine. Now THAT had been fun to watch.

A quite moan bought her back into the present and looking down at the man at her feet she watched with interest as his one remaining eye fluttered, moaning again he shifted stiffening at the pain from his injuries. It was several long moments before his finally opened and Seras growled with disappointment when it did, his eyes were glazed and empty, showing nothing more than a tiny spark of life as his mind had fled elsewhere to escape the horror. He started dribbling and high pitched hysterical giggles bubbled from deep within his throat, rocking slightly from side to side his eyes moved around the room, seeing nothing.

Nudging him with her foot in the hopes of getting a response she growled again in fury, nothing, lifting her foot she slammed it down on his head crushing it like an egg. Eyes blazing Seras violently kicked out at the corpse, sending it flying across the room to crash into a wall before sliding down and hitting the ground with a wet thud. Shaking brain matter of her foot Seras pouted, she had had high hopes for this one as he had lasted so well throughout the evening, but clearly she had been mistaken.

Stomping over to a chair she threw herself down into it, now what was she supposed to do with her night? It wasn't even one in the morning and what should have been a full night of fun was now effectively over, and she was still a little hungry dammit! Resting her head in her hand she gazed blankly over the blood and gore splattered room, mulling over her entertainment choices when the sound of tyres on gravel had her perking up. Cocking her head to one side she heard the unmistakable sound of a police radio and a car door opening, shifting in her chair Seras almost squealed with joy, entertainment had come to her!

A sudden idea had her giggling into her fist, and jumping up she ran to a corner pulling a chair in front of her slightly before changing her shape. Within seconds Seras had transformed herself into a small brown haired child with dark brown eyes, complete with a blood spattered dress and tiny bows in her hair she began to cry softly into her hands, waiting for the policeman to enter the room. Soon enough the sound of echoing footsteps and the wavering light of a torch lit the entryway of the warehouse, a soft exclamation followed by some every choice swearwords came from the tall blonde man in the doorway as he saw the carnage of the room.

Reaching to his belt with a free hand he pulled his gun out and pointing it forwards with his torch he began to cautiously make his way into the room, smirking behind her hands Seras began to cry louder, causing the policeman to freeze. Swinging his torch around he searched for the source of the noise, before zeroing in on her hiding spot, shuffling his feet uncertainly he cleared his throat. His heart rate increasing as he took another hesitant step forwards.

"Who, who's there?" Sniffling Seras crawled out before standing and looking down at her feet, his sudden violent swearing at the sight of her almost had her losing control over her laughter and she hoped he took her shaking shoulders as a sign that she was still crying.

Tucking his gun back into its holster, he ran over to her, keeping one wary eye on the room as he did so. Grabbing her, he stood swiftly before backing out of the room, gagging slightly as he stood in unidentifiable bits of human and blood. Making soothing noises to her he ran over to his car, opening the door and placing her inside, running around to the trunk of the car he popped it open pulling it open he grabbed a blanket. Running back to her he wrapped it around her shoulders, wiping blood softly of her face he pulled her into a swift hug. "You're safe now, everything will be fine. I've got you"

Hugging him tighter around the neck Seras stopped sniffling, and opening her mouth she inhaled deeply, burying her face into his neck before pulling back and giving the suddenly confused man a huge smile. "No Mr policeman… I've got you…"

…..

Alucard landed on top of a nearby street lamp and looked around himself with interest; he had traced the scent of this female vampire all the way around the edge of Munich to an abandoned warehouse. The sound of screams had stopped suddenly a little while before he had reached the area and he hoped that she was still around, he was ever so curious as to who this was.

Taking a deep breath his smile widened, the scent of fear, pain, despair and female vampire was thick in the air around the warehouse and as he watched one of doors on the side opened letting out a fresh waft of scent. A pair of soft feminine arms swung to door wide open before pulling back into the building, her back come into the view then. Encased in a blood spattered, form fitting red velvet dress which was scandalously short, any stray movements would have shown of her marvellous behind. Sadly from this angle he couldn't see her face, but he didn't move as he was curious as to what she was doing.

Settling himself into a more comfortable position on top of the light post we watched for several long moments finding himself mesmerised by her scent, after a while she growled angrily shifting from side to side in her place in the doorway before nudging something in front of her with her foot. She growled again, stomping down hard on the object in front of her, her sudden moments exposing the lower curve of her soft, delicious looking rear. Kicking out hard she sent the object of her ire flying and he could hear a loud wet thud as whatever it was hit the far wall of the warehouse.

Shaking her foot she huffed loudly before moving deeper into the warehouse and out of sight, Alucard could hear her moving around and the unmistakable sound of her lovely derriere hitting a chair came to his ears. Pulling himself to his full height he was about to go down to finally see who she was when her heard another sound, and as he watched a police car pulled up on the gravel outside the building she was currently in.

The sound of sudden movement came from inside the building and a rush of power was the only sign she had noticed the arrival of the police officer, soon the sound of soft sobs came to his ears. Just what was the little draculina doing? Pulling out his flash light the policeman walked over to the building pausing in the doorway before going in, almost instantly he began swearing under his breath and a spike in heart rate betrayed his shock at what he was seeing. The curiosity was almost burning Alucard now and giving in he jumped over to the building, landing silently on the roof he phased through dropping neatly onto a rafter below.

Looking at the carnage below he almost laughed, clearly his little draculina had been enjoying herself tonight. What looked to be the remains of four humans was spread all over the floor of the warehouse, looking over to one side Alucard felt his eyebrows rise, one little human appeared to have been strung up and hung by his intestines with one loop even going around his neck. Now that was something her had never thought to do before, what a creative little thing she was. The sound of the human talking made Alucard look over, and the shaking torch light landed on a chair just as a tiny child crawled out before standing in the light with her head down.

Covered in blood, she had tiny bows in her hair the shivered in time with the trembling of her tiny shoulders. Frowning down at the girl child below him Alucard tilted his head to the side, where had the vampire gone? Expanding his sense he felt his eyes widen before he began to shake with silent laughter, oh how very clever of her, watching the well-disguised vampiress get carried out by the fooled human Alucard pulled himself back through the roof to watch the finale to this rather interesting show.

By now the human had placed her in the car with a blanket over her shoulders, the soft sound of crying reached his ears and Alucard watched as the policeman pulled her into a hug. One soft giggle reached his ears before she bit down hard, throat working as the now frantic human tried to pull her off him, his screams drowned out by one tiny hand she had placed over his mouth her eyes glowing a bright red over his shoulder in the dark. Alucard watched with interest as his heart rate picked up to an almost dangerous pace before beginning to slow, the scent of fear and agony drifting out from him on waves in the night air.

Taking one last gulp she gave another giggle before yanking her head right, ripping the humans head clean off.

Dropping the corpse carelessly onto the ground, the little draculina stood licking the last drops of blood off her lips, purring loudly in the dark she stretched and rolled her head from side to side before moving away from the car. Deep pitch black shadows lined with cobalt gathered around her, covering her from sight briefly before drifting away on the wind revealing her true form again.

Feeling himself freeze on the roof Alucard stared in shock at the figure below him, it had been a long time since he had been shocked by anything, but it had happened and the sudden surge of relief and shame that rushed through him at the sight of the female below him completely floored him.

It was Seras…

….

Okay, that's this one done… and all I can say is **THANK FUCK**

And let me tell you that it was a BIG pain in the ass the write… (seriously, it's like ten pages long… I never even out the much effort in at school!)

While I had all these wonderful ideas of how I wanted the start to go in my head, all plotted out nice and whatnot, I got halfway through writing then realised that I had no fucking idea **AT ALL** on how I wanted this chapter to end. But after ten pages of blood guts and gore I finally decided to just do what all lost writers do, and end on a cliff hanger! Ta daaa! (I actually really hate it when things end on cliff hangers, so how's that for bloody ironic :P)

Mind you, I've also noticed that no matter how many fucking times I check spelling and grammar before I post something I always miss something that I will see later and beat myself around the head for. English is my first language dammit! (Sarcasm and sexual innuendo being my second and third language) Okay so English is my ONLY language, which just makes this all the more pathetic!

Aaaaannnyways, I was wondering what you thought of the way I've done Alucards point of view as I've found it quite difficult to write as him. He has always been such an odd character and you can never really know what he's thinking so at the moment I'm just going with _rather eccentric _with a slight dash of _I do whatever the fuck I want _and hoping it works out for the best story wise…

Well that's it till next time, also there may be a slightly longer wait for the next chapter as I **really do **have to think about where I'm going with this next one also the next Skulldugery Pleasant book is out!

(Also holy shiiiiiiiiiiittt, this is a lot of me talking at the end, also fuck it I've started swearing… oh fuck I did it again….. and again… well cock…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author stuff:** Hi, I'm back and fabulous as ever. My steam is kind of running low right now, but I'm sure that I can man up and get back to things…

Anyway on with the story XD

….

Seras dropped the corpse of the policeman on the ground, enjoying the sound of the thud he made as his lifeless body hit the ground. Jumping down from the car, Seras daintily walked forwards past the body on the ground before tilting her head back to look up at the sky above her. It was such a beautiful night for a blood bath. Rolling her head around on her neck, Seras gave a small grin before releasing her hold on her powers and allowing her body to shift back to its natural form.

Stretching out each of her limbs she smiled, it was so stifling whenever she shifted form as it felt like her skin was crawling with ants the entire time she was changed. Although it could be fun to change for a hunt she never tried to alter her appearance for aesthetic reasons, after all she had no one to impress by altering her appearance. Closing her eyes she tilted her face back letting the cool night air run over her face and neck, the soft breeze shifting her hair around her shoulders causing it to brush lightly over the backs of her arms.

Letting her senses roam over the surrounding area, Seras stiffened as her mind brushed over someone else. Another vampire was here, a very old and powerful one at that who must have been watching her feed. Deep dark power began to radiate over the area as the vampire Seras sensed finally decided to let their presence be known, fear began to trickle down her spine as a seemingly endless ocean of power flooded the area, setting her teeth on edge.

This was annoying, she had just fed and already she had another fight on her hands. At this rate she was never going to be full for more than a few hours if these sorts of distractions kept popping up, but if this vampire wanted a fight she was going to give it to it. If she fled that would only make her appear weak and as such prey to the much older one, Seras had learned very early on to never flee from the old ones. Their grip on their sanity and hunger was often tenuous at the best of times, so any wrong move could make them tear you apart.

Pulling herself down into a crouch Seras scanned the area around her with her eyes, searching for any sign of the intruding vampire. Hissing and growling aggressively she began to gather her shadows around her as the dark energy she sensed continued to swell, the horrible feeling of fear crawled up and down her spine as her every sense began to scream at her to get out of there. Opening a dark portal she summoned Sonne to her side, taking several soothing but un-needed breaths Seras forced herself to stand up from her crouch. Any sign of weakness she showed would simply provoke the vampire who was watching her.

The sound of boots hitting the ground made her spine stiffen and the loud growls now rumbling from Sonne's chest made her want to flee the area, to run and run as the terrible darkness came closer behind her. Schooling her face into a neutral blankness Seras tilted her head to the side, listening to the sound of the slow heavy footsteps as they began to circle around her. She was very grateful that her heart no longer beat as it would have given away just how nervous she was, the sound of Sonne's growling was getting louder as he had picked up on just how on edge she was.

Internally pulling a face Seras mentally ordered him to be silent as he was beginning to distract her, and he was also giving away her fear to the other one. The sound of those slow footsteps continued and she could feel her never beginning to fray with every passing second, she hadn't even realised that she had closed her eyes until the sound of the footsteps stopped in front of her and an amused chuckle rang out over the area.

As she opened her eyes Seras felt a low growl begin deep in her throat as she saw who was standing in front of her, fear, hate and sadness began to grow in her chest as another amused chuckle rang out across the quiet night. Alucard ginned down at her with his usual mix of insanity and smugness, he hadn't changed much over the years aside from letting his hair sit slightly longer and his customary sunglasses were missing. Staring angrily into his deep crimson eyes Seras folded her arms in front of her chest, leaning back into the comforting softness of Sonne's fur she attempted to get her raging emotions under control.

This was the last person that had ever expected or wanted to see, the whole world could have burned in that moment and she would have let if it had meant that he would be gone from her sight. She could feel her eyes narrowing as she watched him study her silently, forty-nine long years had passed without her meeting him, with her going out of her way to stay away from him and yet here he was. Standing in front of her like he belonged there.

Neither vampire moved as the silence between them grew, the only sound to permeate the night air were the soft growls that Seras couldn't stop from spilling forth from her chest. His amused grin grew wider as he shifted his head to one side, looking her up and down again as she stood in front of him unmoving.

Seras struggled to keep her face blank as her thoughts whirled around her mind.

How dare he come here? WHY is he here? God he still looks amazing- NO he hurt you, he abandoned you and told exactly how he feels about his 'pathetic fledgling' so stop it. But why? Why now after all these years? Wait has Hellsing sent him to kill me? No, they don't have any reason to deal with vampire issues in Germany. Then what is he doing here? Seras frowned slightly at the thoughts running around her head, she was thinking herself in circles and that wasn't going to do her any good. But she would be dammed if she was going to ask him ANYTHING, she didn't care what his business was if he wanted to talk he could bloody well talk to himself.

Alucard looked down at Seras at what felt almost like shock, gone was his shy timid little fledgling that had baulked at the mere thought of drinking blood. In her place was this powerful young draculina who killed without mercy in rather inventive ways, who had grown beautifully into her powers and had become a true vampire in her own right. She was magnificent in her own way and a great deal more powerful than she should have been at her age.

Alucard frowned, just how had she managed that?

Looking again at his fledgling he watched as she glared daggers at him, clearly not willing to talk and her soft growls of anger gave away just how angry she was at his mere presence. He almost laughed aloud at that, it had been such a long time since anyone had been brave enough to be openly angry at him. Even the oldest member of their kind gave him wide berth and showed him nothing but respect in his presence, their fear of his powers making them nothing more than boring followers.

Seras glared daggers at the male before her as his expression shifted from contemplation to amusement to a slight frown, what the hell was he thinking about that was damn engrossing? Giving a soft snort as several more seconds passed in silence Seras decided she had had enough, turning she gestured for Sonne to follow her as she began to walk away. Preparing to open a portal to her home Seras paused at the sound of Alucard clearing his throat, feeling her shoulders tense she paused and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Well, well, well. It seems my little police girl had finally grown up," Seras growled at the use of her old nickname "I had gotten some very interesting information that recently some of the old vampires in this area have been… disposed of" Turning slightly towards him, Seras stared at him at of the corner of one eye.

"Tell me police girl have you been the one killing off all the vampires in this area?" Tilting her head to look at Alucard Seras gave him a mocking grin. "Why should Hellsing care enough about vampire deaths in Germany enough to send their DOG to the site of the disturbance?"

Seras smiled at Alucard as his grin dropped slightly at her venomous use of the word dog, before his usual mocking grin returned and he lifted his hands in front of himself to reveal bare flesh free from the white gloves of his servitude. He chuckled at her shocked expression before crossing his arms again in front of him.

"As you can see police girl I no longer work for the Hellsing organisation. I have in fact reclaimed my title as king of the vampires and I am here because it seems that someone or thing has been killing large numbers of our kind, while this does not concern me in the slightest as the others can fend for themselves for all I care." Walking forwards Alucard leaned down staring at Seras intently, "No, what interests me is how you got all of this power. No one so young should be as powerful as you are, even if you are from my bloodline."

Seras stared at Alucard before snorting and turning away, "Honestly I thought you were a lot smarter than that, why did you think so many vampires had been dying in this area?" Looking over her shoulder she gave him a large smirk, "The old ones are ever so tasty." Ripping open a large portal in front of her she turned fully away from Alucard, her familiar gave him one last hateful growl before jumping through and disappearing. "After all I'd hate to appear 'weak'" raising her hand over her head she gestured rudely to him before stepping through and closing the portal with an audible snap.

…

Stumbling into the clearing in front of her home Seras staggered as the first rush of anger and tears hit her, the hot blood slowly dripping down her face as she gritted her teeth in misery. Was she never to be free of him? All these years he had haunted her sleep and her waking hours, whenever her mind had wondered he had been there to drag her down into the bad memories and the pain.

It had taken her so long to begin to forget what had happened and yet there he was, simply waltzing back into her life as if he had the right to do so!

Gritting her teeth in anger Seras swiped angrily at the tree next to her, knocking it over into its fellow and sending them both crashing into the ground. Falling to her knees as her shoulders began to shake with sobs Seras grabbed hold of her head, covering her eyes she cried as the anger left her and miserable burning hurt filled her heart. She had loved him with all her heart, she had been loyal caring and she had tried so hard to please him. Yet nothing had ever been good enough for her master, there was always something wrong with what she was doing and whenever he had been in a bad mood he had taken it out on her.

Especially after he had been to see Integra or had been forced to do a mission, then he would rage for hours, shouting and hitting her while pacing angrily around his throne room in the Hellsing manor. Cursing her and Integra, before finally throwing himself down into his throne and ordering her leave him be, she would crawl to her room to lick her wounds before dragging herself into her coffin and sleeping off the after effects of his bad temper.

Yet once had calmed down he would come to her room and sit with her, never talking, sometimes he had even stroked her hair or her face. She had been so confused then but she had been happy as well, as this was the one time that he had ever shown her something other than hate. But she had been a fool, he had just been toying with her, playing with her emotions and her body until he had grown tired of her and thrown her out to die.

Seras curled up onto her side in the grass and stared blankly out at the cliff face before her, how many others had he done the same thing to? Shuddering with the last of her sobs she grimaced as she came back to herself, how pathetic she was to be curled up in the grass crying her eyes out. She hated this weakness she had for him, yet no matter how much she had hardened her heart it seemed he could still torture her with his mere presence. She was just glad that she had managed to control herself until she was alone, thinking back over their conversation she pulled a face. Why had she told him that her power came from killing the other vampires?

Sitting up she wiped the tears from her face before wiping them on the grass in front of her, she shouldn't have talked to him. She should have just left as soon as she knew it was him, sighing she stood and slowly walked back into her mountain home.

Swiftly moving through the many corridors to her bedchamber she phased through the lid of her coffin and curled up into the soft silk lining, pulling her knees into her chest she closed her eyes against the darkness as she felt the suns first rays of light break over the horizon. Sleep pulled at the edges of her senses and she gladly let it drag her down into it comforting darkness.

_Please don't let him find me here…_

…

Alucard stared at the spot she had last stood; his dear little fledgling had been stealing other vampire's powers? Oh she was so very clever his little Seras Victoria, she had found the one sure way to survive and was exploiting it ruthlessly. Pride surged in his chest as he breathed in the last few remnants of her power, she was truly magnificent his little one. So bold and clever, so beautiful and wild she given herself completely to the darkness and become a truly wonderful creature, powerful and bold she was now a true vampire.

He grinned as he remembered the dress she had been wearing, scandalously cut and a wonderful shade of crimson, it had contrasted beautifully with her skin making her look like a blood drenched angel.

He wondered if her blood was still as magnificent as he remembered, he could feel his fangs lengthening at the memory of the taste of the rich crimson liquid. Oh how he wanted to claim her, to capture her and drag her under him, to bite her and mark her as his own and no others. She was such a delectable little thing that he had had his eye on since he had first seen her in Cheddar as pitiful human, that filthy weakling vampire had been easy enough to manipulate into chasing a capturing her. The other ones mind had been disgustingly weak, but he had served his purpose in scaring Seras and keeping her from leaving the town so that she would willingly agree to go to him.

Chuckling at the memory he expanded his senses and frowned as he found no trace of her, finding her was going to be difficult and it was also clear that she hated him after what he had done to her. Although the fact that she hadn't simply fled the moment he had arrived did have some promise, after all if she had truly hated him she would have simply left instead of indulging him with conversation.

Turning back the way he had come, he began to slowly walk along the abandoned road to where he had left his coffin. Sadly finding her would have to wait until later, the sun was rising and he needed a place to sleep and to plan. After all, he had finally found his little one after all this time, and he had no intention of letting her go again.

…

Okay guys, here's the deal… I'm lazy. Haha, I kid, I kid… No I have actually had a lot on for the past week, which is why this chapter is pitifully short and kind of rushed. But sadly it looks like my schedule has cleared so I will now become a writing machine as get this show on the road.

Also this chapter just didn't seem to flow as well as the others as I kind of haven't given too much thought as to what the rest of the story is actually going to be, I had all these wonderful neat notes on what this whole thingy was about but I kind of lost them. And as I am such a fucking air head it seems that I don't remember what the whole plot is now, so IF you guys want to lend me some ideas about what you think should happen go right ahead.

(urgh five pages is pitiful) Anyway, I'll say this only once so listen close. Sorry for the late update…

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Author message:** Rightio guys, I'm back, dressed in black and ready to type! Now I know that it's been a while since I posted my last update but GTAV came out and I also got Borderlands 2 as a birthday present so I've been a little distracted lately (You have my deepest apologies for that). Also in more interesting news I have just signed up for a tafe course on writing! Ta daa! Yep I shall be working for several hours a week on improving my writing skills, which shall 'hopefully' show through in the writing of this story!

Anyway I've turned off the Xbox and the PS3, hidden the controllers and put on my thinking cap.

Oh and **light** smut planned for this chapter! (Yes that's right the juicy bits are coming, deal with it

* * *

Seras sat at the top of a building and glared down at the surrounding area.

It had been three whole days since Alucard had shown up, and for three whole days he had bothered her whenever she had gone into the city to feed. Interrupting her feedings, making comments about her powers and he had even poked fun at Sonne but it was when he was silent that bothered her the most. The constant watchful eyes that traced her every movement and ran down her form like possessive hands, it was driving her insane.

He never followed her through her portals to her home, she didn't even know where he was staying in the city, but every time she returned to feed he would arrive shortly after her and spend the entire night following her. It was fraying her nerves and setting her teeth on edge, and if she had still been human she was sure that she would be a total nervous wreck right now. She just didn't know what he wanted from her and that was what was really making her nervous, because if she wasn't careful he would eventually just lose his temper and take what he wanted and she had no way of stopping him once he finally snapped.

Standing Seras began to pace the edge of the building, staring down thoughtfully at the little humans below her as they scurried about on the dirty streets. She could feel him approaching, his power preceding him in waves, unchecked now that it was no longer bound for the use of the Hellsing family. It had been strange seeing him without his customary gloves on, his hands were large and elegant with long thin fingers like a pianist. Seras had found herself wondering what they would feel like pressed against her own body now that they were no longer covered in cloth, although most of the time those thoughts had been squashed down the moment they surfaced.

Gritting her teeth for what felt like the millionth time since Alucard had arrived she stopped walking, mentally berating herself for her weakness and inability to put him from her mind. Looking back out over the flow of life below her she smiled, hunger pinched at her stomach and as she watched a young woman stumbled out of bar before slowly making her way down the street below. Seras could feel her fangs grow in her mouth as she looked down at her soon to be meal, giving a small giggle she began to follow her latest prey.

The sound of boots hitting the rooftop behind her rang out and Seras felt her eyes narrow as she felt his eyes on her back, his silent regard making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her spine stiffen. Halting her walk she let her senses expand out around her and hissed in shock, whirling around she dropped to a crouch and growled at the man behind her. This was not Alucard, she could feel him several miles away slowly making his way towards her. Seras felt the first touch of cold fear as she stared at the newcomer, who the hell was this? His power was almost on par with Alucards, the brush of his mind against hers had her flinching away before slamming down her mental shields.

Seething shadows surrounded the male vampire and both of his eyes were completely red, no whites showed at the edges of his eyes as he stood perfectly still while he studied her. Seras summoned her own powers as she slowly grew her claws out of her fingertips, fangs elongating she hissed her defiance at the stranger in front of her. He tilted his head to one side before giving her a small smile, "So strong and defiant, I'm surprised that you let me get this close" Seras narrowed her eyes at him as he talked. Just what the hell did he want with her?

A sudden sense of movement at her side had her jumping backwards of the rooftop as his shadows slammed down into the roof where she had been standing moments ago, sending chunks of tile and mortar flying into the air as she fell. People on the street below screamed as she landed amongst them, glancing upwards she watched as his face appeared over the edge of the broken roof. "At first I thought it was hunter that was killing off our kind, but now I see that it was you who roused me from my slumber with your fighting" Jumping down from the edge of the roof he stood with his head tilted to the side, before opening his mouth and scenting the air.

"So powerful, so young, oh what a delicious little morsel you are" Taking another deep breath his eye widened before his face broke into a smile, "And a virgin too! Oh it's been such a long time since I've taken a virgin, you blood will be ever so sweet" Another wave of shadows rose up and dived at Seras, ducking to the side she dodged his attack before letting her body melt into the ground. Fear having rendered her mute, she swiftly moved behind him before leaping forwards aiming for his neck.

This wasn't good, the old ones were never fully sane and anything could tip them over the edge. Hunger, lust, anger even disrupting their sleep could make them kill, Seras shuddered as he simply reached back and grabbed her mid dive before throwing her forwards over his shoulder. It would be a miracle if she survived this fight, she bounced as she hit to ground and winced as she felt several ribs give way under the force of her impact.

Instincts screaming she rolled as several spears of darkness hit the ground where she was moments before, jumping up she transformed, bones cracking and shifting as she took the form of Sonne. Panting she gave a loud roar of defiance as she shifted from side to side, watching the other vampire closely. His eyes widened for several seconds before he gave a huge toothy grin, rolling his head from sides to side he gave another small grin before transforming himself. Seconds later a huge black panther with bright red eyes stood before Seras, giving one last growl she leapt forwards to attack. Hitting each other in a tangle of limbs and fur she twisted biting down hard on his neck while kicking out with her back paws, the rich taste of old blood filling her mouth.

Leaping sideways he twisted slamming Seras into the side of the building, forcing her to open her mouth as she yowled in pain, pulling back he batted her away with a massive paw sending her flying into a street lamp. With a crunch Seras felt the bones of her spine break as she hit the post, but before she could heal he was there stepping on her limbs and pinning her to the ground. Arms began to burst forth from the ground gripping her tightly as he bit down on her shoulder, Seras could feel his teeth grinding down on bone as he chewed his way through her shoulder through the thick fur of her mane.

Summoning her shadows she batted him off her, growling in annoyance as he took her arm off with his teeth. Transforming back into human for she pulled herself back to her feet before leaping up to meet him as he leapt at her, stiffening her fingers she stabbed up under his rib cage aiming for his heart. Stiffening he realised what she meant to do and threw himself sideways, Seras felt her fingers brush the bottom of his heart before he managed to pull free.

Panting they both pulled back and stood eyeing each other with interest, it had been a very long time since Seras had had to fight this hard and she could feel herself beginning to tire. The ache of her previous wounds was beginning to make it hard to think and he showed no signs of fatigue, he looked her up and down before raising a hand to his face with interest. Letting his tongue slither out he slowly licked her blood off his fingers, his eyes closed and he began to purr loudly as he lapped up her blood.

Seras shivered, if she made even one mistake she was dead…

…

Alucard slowly made his way through town, a wide grin stretched across his face as the little humans scurried out of his way with fear. His fangs glistening in the light of the street lamps as he walked through the night, he had finally done it. Just last night he had finally found out where his little draculina had been going each night through her portals, it had taken him far longer than expected as her scent was all over the city and its surrounding areas. But he had found it, he had finally located the small glade with its pond and the cleverly placed illusion over the entrance to her home had impressed him. His little one was ever so clever with the placement as the wind from the mountains above kept the area free of her scent and the area above her home was filled with little humans, so she had a constant food supply just above her head for when she needed it.

He had made no effort to make his way inside at that point in time, instead he had simply stood there for several long hours in the sunlight watching her sleep with his third eye. Her coffin was something to be envious of, carved completely out of smooth red veined marble it was a masterful construction that rose from the floor and dominated the small room it was in. Yes he was very impressed with his little one and now that he had finally found her hiding place he could find a way to get her to talk, he would corner her in her home and make her talk after all the one place everyone let down their guard was at home where they felt safest.

Alucard could feel his hunger and his lust grow at the thought of seeing her again, his guns aching as his teeth slowly lengthened in his mouth while his eyes began glow brightly in the darkness. Swallowing hard he forced his hungers down, yes he had found himself to be very impressed and surprised with his little draculina's progress over the past few days. She had grown to be a remarkably strong and independent vampiress, strong and beautiful; she had matured into her powers wonderfully and apparently had no issues with hunting or killing anymore.

Alucard found himself becoming quite fascinated with her as he had watched her for the past few days, he often found himself wondering what had happened in the time that they had been apart. He grinned as he thought back to the first time he seen her, so strong and defiant in that little church in Cheddar, she had grown so much since then and he couldn't wait to see everything that she could do.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he sent his powers out, searching for Seras again as he had lost track of her while he was lost in his musings and the sudden urge to see her was overwhelming. He grinned as he finally located her powers; closing his eyes he let himself savour the light taste of her powers before stiffening in shock. There was another vampire with her, snapping his eyes open he growled loudly, his little Seras was fighting and by the feel of it the other vampire was very old and very powerful. A small silver of fear slid through him before he grabbed hold of his emotions and clamped down on them, he had to get to her fast.

Raising his hand he ripped open a portal in the air in front of him, taking an unneeded breath he jumped lightly through the portal before stopping in shock. There in the middle of the street stood Seras, covered in blood and large cuts she grinned manically as she lifted the other vampire above her head. One arm was buried up the elbow in his torso and Alucard could tell from the look on the other ones face that she held his heart in her hand, giggling she shook him from side to side before bringing him in close. Licking her lips she let her tongue roll out of her mouth, using her free hand she forced the others head to the side before running her tongue up the side of his blood soaked neck.

Alucard stared at her in shock as she bit down hard on the others neck, blood sprayed out as her fangs connected and he watched as her throat worked hard as she gulped down the others blood. The scent of blood and arousal reached his nose and Alucard could feel himself grinning as he watched her slowly kill the other vampire. So this was how his little one had become so strong so fast, letting his eyes travel down her body Alucard took another deep breath as he watched her nipples harden through her shirt as she ripped her fangs out of the other ones neck. Letting her head roll backwards she sighed loudly as she basked in the afterglow of her feeding, Seras opened one eye to look at the vampire and Alucard chuckled as he saw that they were completely red.

Looking around himself Alucard felt his eyes widen, blood covered most of the streets surface and almost every wall bore large cracks and holes. Blood had even made its way up onto one of the street lamps, causing the light to change from yellow to a soft red as it filtered through the liquid. Perhaps his concern had been misplaced as it was very clear that his little one could fight very well, soft sounds of fear came from the other male and Alucard looked over at Seras again she tilted her head from side to side as the male on her arm struggled weakly.

His little one was very far gone in her hunger at this moment, he could feel himself hardening as he watched her shift sensually from side to side in consideration before she gave one last pull with her hand ripping the other ones heart out of his chest with a loud sucking pop. The other vampire gave one last gasp before his body collapsed into dust, Seras stood there for several long seconds before turning to face him with a large predatory smile. Raising one hand she slowly began to lick the blood from her fingers, her tongue snaking in and out of her mouth as she caressed her palm sensually with the small organ. Pushing one of her fingers inside her mouth she moaned quietly before beginning to suck the digit, Alucard watched with lust as her lips and mouth worked around her finger.

Sliding another finger into her mouth Seras walked forwards, closing the distance between them as she lifted her other hand to slide down the side of her body, cupping her generous curves with a small moan before moving down lower to her abdomen. Alucard watched with some interest as she rubbed slow circles over her lower stomach, moaning again at the light touch she paused her forwards movement and stared at Alucard with heavy lidded eyes. The light musky fragrance of her arousal wafted passed his nose again and Alucard growled deep in his throat, as she continued to lightly touch herself in front of him as his eyes travelled over her form. Her eyes glowed brightly with the stolen power of the other vampire and her cheeks were flushed from the blood and her own pleasure, her breasts trembled slightly as her breath hitched when the blood on her hand ran out.

She growled in disappointment as her tongue worked the last of the blood off her hand, biting down on her lip she looked over at Alucard again tilting her head sideways she offered up her neck to him. It was a surprisingly submissive gesture, and Alucard could feel himself beginning to push against the confines of his pants as he watched on long trail of blood run down the side of her chin and over her neck, her fangs having pierced her lip when she had bitten down on it.

Unable to help himself he moved forwards towards the sweet scent of her fresh virginal blood, reaching out he grabbed her shoulders in a bruising grip as he leaned down to lick the blood off her chin and neck. He closed his eyes at the sweet heady taste, his teeth lengthening as his hunger began to take over. He jerk back slightly in surprise as Seras wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his chest she pressed herself close to him while wrapping one long leg around his hips snugly fitting their lower bodies together. He moaned slightly as he felt her hardened nipples pressing into his chest through his shirt as she rubbed herself suggestively against him, leaning forwards and letting her slight weight rest against him.

Grinning madly into her mouth Alucard turned them around and walked Seras back until she was pressed against one of the blood soaked walls, kissing and biting her lips as he went. Oh how he really loved this new version of his little one, it was clear that she was completely lost in her hunger, her inner demon having taken complete control over her at the moment but he wasn't exactly complaining about it. Seras moaned loudly as she was pressed into the wall, pulling her mouth away from his she once again offered up her neck to him and Alucard purred as he stared at the long, smooth, creamy expanse of skin stretched temptingly before him.

Looking over into her eyes Alucard stared at her for several moments as she gazed at him in lust, she panted slightly as he let his tongue glide over the side of her neck before she shivered and closed her eyes. Soft rumbling purrs spilled forth from his mouth as he returned his attention to her neck, arching back let his teeth grow long in his mouth, savouring the moment before he bit down hard. Seras gave an animal shriek as his teeth pierced her skin, her lower body jerking against his as his teeth crunched down into her soft skin. Alucard growled and sucked hard as he felt her sweet, heady blood slide into his mouth, pressing her harder into the wall he continued the gulp down her blood as he ground his lower body against hers.

The desperate friction caused Seras to purr and Alucard could smell the large spike of arousal as he continued to rub himself against her, the soft feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest driving him wild. He could feel her arms go around his back shredding through his shirt and laying open his back as she raked her claws down as he bit down harder, the sudden spike of pain causing another wave of arousal to spike through him. He dug his fingers harder into her shoulders, his nails breaking the soft skin of her shoulders and she gave a loud groan as he drew blood.

Releasing one hand from her shoulders he snaked it down behind her and slipped one hand down into her shorts, moving slowly he cupped the generous curve of her ass before continuing moving down and further between her legs. She whimpered when he slid two fingers forwards and he grinned wickedly into her neck, his little one was completely soaked, her juices pooling in her panties and covering his fingers. Pulling his mouth away from her neck he watched as she whimpered again, shifting against his fingers restlessly as he pressed them against the softness of her core. Raising one eyebrow he slid his fingers further forwards and pressed down gently over her little nub, the effect was startling, Seras instantly stiffened and let and long low moan before slumping in his arms as her core spasmed hard on top of his fingers. More fluid dripping from her folds and spilling out into Alucards hand as he rubbed her clit, drawing out her orgasm and making her mewl as she pulled him close.

He chuckled as her eyes drifted closed after her orgasm and he took the time to simply look at her, her flushed cheeks and kiss bruised lips made the most erotic sight he had seen in a long time and the sight of the rest of her body covered in blood… Alucard felt himself shiver a little, it was really a huge turn on for him considering just how much he liked blood and pain with his sex. Although from what had happened just then, his little one seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did.

He felt Seras begin to stir in his arms and he looked down at her with a wide grin on his face, she moaned as her eyes fluttered open, she stared hazily at his as the red slowly seeped from the whites of her eyes as she came down from her high. Alucard chuckled as she blinked at him several times before shrieking in shock; shoving him back she stumbled slightly as his hand stayed trapped in her panties, almost pulling her off balance and right back into his arms. Yanking his hand away from her nethers she stared at him in horror as he raised her juices soaked hand to his nose, inhaling deeply at the fresh scent of arousal that still lingered there.

She squeaked as he placed one finger in his mouth, sucking the taste of her from his fingers as she stared at him. The faint scent a new arousal had him smirking as his little stared almost mesmerised at his hand as he cleaned himself, her lips parting slightly as her eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

Alucard gave her a wide smirk, "Enjoy yourself?" Seras' eyes widened as she pulled her eyes from his hand before flushing a bright red, backing away slightly she looked down at the ground before spinning away from him. Ripping open a portal she fled through before closing it with an audible snap, looking at the place she had just stood Alucard grinned again. Chuckling he waited several minutes before reaching out and opening a portal of his own, stepping through he watched from high above Seras' home as she paced around the glade that marked the entrance to her home before ducking inside. Oh he was going to have so much fun with this.

* * *

**Aw yeah, words and shit! **

So yeah, that was a little more graphic than I originally intended but hey, who doesn't love a good bit of smut before the weekend. Keeps the mind active and kinky :P

Now I would like to apologies again for the length of time it took for this update but as I explained earlier GTAV and Borderlands 2 happened, now I know you will probably all hate me for this but they next one may take a while too. The text books for my Tafe course just arrived and it looks like most of my days are going to be spent working on that, now this doesn't mean that I won't update but it just may take a week longer than usual (please don't hit me)also I kind of finally got my Guild Wars 2 character to level eighty the other day :P (hooray for level grinding!)

So yeah anyways I wanted Seras to be a little more forwards in this chapter and letting her demon out to play seemed to be a pretty good way to do so, this is kind of like the ice breaker for this story. Also with the vampire that attacked Seras here's the deal. I have always had this thought that the older a vampire gets, the shakier its grip on reality is, after all I'm fairly certain I'd go a bit nuts after a few centuries of life as well. So her going around killing things kind of set this dude off, so yeah, but that's just my take on things so don't go getting all offended or anything. K?

Cool, so I will see you all in a week or two bye bye


End file.
